wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
January 27, 2020 Monday Night RAW
The January 27, 2020 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on January 27, 2020 at the AT&T Center in San Antonio, Texas. This was the Raw after Royal Rumble. Episode summary Andrade vs Humberto Carrillo They say if you fight one person long enough you begin to take on the traits of your enemies. By the looks of Humberto Carrillo, that just might be true. After coming up short in his second challenge to Andrade in two days, the young highflyer channeled the signature aggression of the United States Champion, including his most infamous maneuver. When Zelina Vega interfered during the match — breaking up what might have been a decisive pinfall and getting Andrade disqualified to save his title — Carrillo decided to dish out some payback, raining down blows on the United States Champion before Hammerlock DDT’ing him onto the exposed concrete. That’s the same maneuver that put Carrillo out of action several weeks ago, and his co-opting of the act is a twofold sign that bodes ill for Andrade. They’re even, and yet, somehow, this is just getting started. Charlotte Flair vs Asuka Would Asuka have won the Women’s Royal Rumble Match if she’d been in it? She seems to think so. Charlotte Flair, who actually did win the match, isn’t so sure. And even after an impromptu bout on Raw, it was no clearer which of these seemingly eternal rivals — one a reigning champion, one with a title match in her future — holds the advantage over the other. Their match (a rematch of a WrestleMania 34 show-stealer) was at a dead heat, with counters on counters on counters and Asuka nearly wearing The Queen down with a tentacled ground game. Flair locked in the Figure-Eight, but Kairi Sane broke the hold with an InSane Elbow that gave Charlotte a disqualification win — hardly the decisive victory Flair seemed to want. With Charlotte yet to declare who she’ll challenge at WrestleMania, she undoubtedly has her future in her hands. But first, she might have to get past this reminder of her past. Liv Morgan vs Lana Liv Morgan finally got her hands on Lana and did not let the opportunity pass her by, defeating The Ravishing Russian in a match where Rusev and Bobby Lashley were barred from ringside. Both Superstars handled themselves pretty well without the support, but it was Liv, the self-proclaimed living embodiment of karma, who emphatically was not letting Lana get away with one this time. Liv pounced with a (very impressive!) springboard flatliner to claim the win. Will this twisted saga continue? Perhaps. But for the first time in a long time, Liv Morgan has something to smile about. Results * Singles Match for the WWE United States Championship: Humberto Carrillo defeated Andrade (w/ Zelina Vega) © by DQ * Singles Match: Charlotte Flair defeated Asuka (w/ Kairi Sane) by DQ * Singles Match: Liv Morgan defeated Lana Other on-screen talent * Interviewers: Charly Caruso & Sarah Schreiber Media Category:2020 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Asuka Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Kairi Sane Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Liv Morgan Category:Episodes featuring Sarah Schreiber Category:Zelina Vega Category:WWE television episodes